Three's A Crowd
by kerrymarisas
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat? Olivia Pope is a girl from New York who likes to kiss beautiful girls and her roommate, Melody "Mellie" Carlyle is a Southern Belle who is a little too interested in Olivia's pursuits of girls. Olivia and Mellie start a relationship, that is until Fitz, Mellie's longtime friend comes into the picture. Will they all get along or is three really a crowd?
1. Part One

"Well..?" Melody Carlyle asked her friend and roommate, Olivia Pope. Olivia, who was lounging on her own twin bed across the room looked over inquisitively, as she stopped fanning herself. Their window was propped open as far as it could go, as the residence's hall's AC was out for the time being. Olivia was scarcely dressed in a pair of Batman boxer briefs and a black crop top. Her curly hair, which needed to be washed yesterday, was pulled back into a careless ponytail. Melody jumped up quickly and padded over to Olivia's bed, perching at the edge. Melody was a few inches taller than Olivia's 5'1. Melody's skin was pale, her eyes were a bright green and her wavy black hair was pulled into a severe bun at the top of her head.

"Well?" Melody asked again.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Mellie…You know the answer. Why does it matter?"

Mellie got onto all fours and smiled at Olivia.

"Because Liv. It's a question. Answer it." Liv crossed her arms. Mellie hovered over her legs. Liv took in how excited Mellie looked, and how little clothing she had on. Liv bit her lip.

"Yes I've kissed a girl. As you know." Liv answered, only slightly annoyed with Mellie. Mellie perked up, scooting herself up and sitting on Liv's thighs gently.

"How was it? Did you like it…?" Mellie pressed. Liv raised her eyebrow.

"Yes." Liv replied slowly.

Mellie seemed to be feeding off of Liv's answers. Liv laughed appreciatively at Mellie's interest. It never waned, even though Mellie knew all the answers to the questions she was asking.

Liv grew up in New York City; her family- which consisted of her mother, father and younger brother, Ben- lived in a penthouse in the Upper West Side. Liv wasn't sheltered by any means. She spent most of her free time hanging out with bohemian types in trendy (but grungy) lofts and shady hole-in-the-wall bars. Liv didn't consider herself as much of a free spirit as the people she hung out with back home, but she enjoyed being around such open-minded and uninhibited people, because Liv had a reserved air about her- she couldn't shake it.

Mellie, on the other and was Liv's opposite in a few ways. First, Mellie's family was from the Deep South- somewhere in Georgia if Liv remembered correctly. Mellie had a confidence about her, one that stemmed from being confirmed in every way since birth. She was like a firecracker- burning bright as the sun. Liv had yet to see Mellie devoid of her usual sunshine and rainbows aesthetic. Mellie rode horses, liked guns and often made Liv drink the hooch that her father had made especially for her. One thing that about Mellie was that she was not experienced, in life or sexually. While Liv had been to Italy, Spain, Paris, Germany and most of the Caribbean Islands, Mellie was in love with her family's 200 acre ranch, and hardly saw any reason to leave. Mellie's whole world was in Georgia, and while Liv was kissing Italian boys _and_ girls, Mellie was being felt up haphazardly by her family's only farmhand. Liv was comfortable with her sexuality, and once Mellie had caught wind of that, she stuck to Liv in the most bizarre way.

"Have you kissed more than one girl? I know you said you travelled." Liv continued to lie back as she watched Mellie straddle her, an excited twinkle in her eye. Liv nodded, once again slowly as Mellie practically hopped out of her skin in anticipation.

"Yes, Mellie. I've kissed a lot of girls. I like kissing girls, I told you that." It was as if Liv was talking to a small child. By now, this line of questioning was getting old. Mellie demanded the same questions of Liv at least once a week. Each time, though, Mellie would ask a new question after her usual ones.

"What kind of girls do you like to kiss?" Mellie asked, becoming suddenly shy as her eyes refused to connect with Liv's, she toyed with a stray string from Liv's comforter.

"I don't know. Are you asking if I have a type?"

Mellie nodded, almost sheepishly.

"I don't think I have a type. I find most girls I see beautiful. I like to kiss beautiful girls."

Mellie might as well have melted into Liv's bed as her lips parted slightly, her breathing slightly off kilter.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" Mellie muttered, her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

Liv hoped that it wouldn't take Mellie as long as it has to ask. Better late than never.

"Yes, Mellie. I think you're beautiful." Liv answered, a smile on her lips.

Mellie grinned. Liv couldn't recall seeing her this shy before. Something about Mellie in that moment sparked an interest in Liv… More than an interest, actually. Mellie was turning her on and Liv couldn't pinpoint why.

"Ok." Mellie mumbled, not moving from Liv's legs.

"So do you not like boys as much as you like girls?" Mellie inquired after a beat had passed.

"I wouldn't say that. I like guys too. But I've had sex with guys before. Takes the mystery away. In my opinion." Mellie raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised – they hadn't gotten this deep into Liv's sexual past before.

"Mystery? What do you mean mystery?" Liv smirked and slowly placed her hand on Mellie's bare leg, almost as if this gesture was an afterthought, something innocent. Liv gently dragged her nail along the apex of Mellie's thigh, then continued to answer Mellie's question.

"I like girls because they're interesting. I've never had sex with a girl. I got fingered a few times in Paris but that's like a rite of passage. I want to have sex with a girl and see how great my curiosity is then. I know I like kissing girls. I just want to know if I'll like fucking them. Guys are a dime a dozen. I find girls more of a challenge."

Liv continued her assault on Mellie's thigh as Mellie's cheeks continued to redden, she watched Liv's finger dragging across her sensitive skin. Liv locked eyes with Mellie and watched as Mellie bit her lip, her eyes sleepy and sultry. Liv wanted to grab her and kiss her. She wanted to nibble at the untouched skin at Mellie's neck. She could feel her excitement growing as a wave of exhilarating dizziness came over her.

"Can I ask you something?" Olivia inquired, fighting to keep her voice even and maintain an air of indifference and control over the situation. Liv grabbed Mellie's upper thigh, her other hand did the same.

"Sure." Mellie replied, clearly helpless as Liv sensually massaged her thighs.

"Why do you care if I like girls? You asks me all the time. It just seems like you're interested. Are you interested?" Mellie begged Liv with her eyes not to need an answer to that question. But Liv needed to hear it. She wouldn't assume.

Mellie bit her lip harder.

"It's… I am. I'm interested. T-that's why I care that you like girls. You interest me. I've never met anyone like you. No one's like you at home." Liv grinned, mollified.

"You've known about me since the second day. Why didn't you say anything?" Mellie shrugged, leaning forward so that she and Liv's faces were inches apart. "I dunno. Does it matter?" Liv shook her head wordlessly as Mellie leaned closer, and Liv pushed her hands to cup the underside of Mellie's thighs. Mellie hovered over Liv's lips. "Am I doing this right?" Mellie asked, looking into Liv's eyes. Liv nodded, once again wordlessly. Liv pulled Mellie down further, and pressed her lips onto Mellie's softly. Mellie moaned into Liv's mouth, her body sank into Liv's sleepily. Liv felt Mellie's toned thighs and squeezed as Mellie sunk deeper into their kiss, her tongue begging entrance to Liv's mouth. Liv granted her request and felt her center warming. Mellie was completely wrapped up in Liv's kiss, her moans excited Liv more than she could have imagined. Mellie allowed her hands to roam in the next moment, she moved her hand to rest on Liv's flat belly, her hand dragged dangerously close to Liv's boxers. Liv pulled away from Mellie's lips and stared into her eyes.

"You sure?" Liv asked, really hoping Mellie said yes. Mellie didn't answer, instead she kissed Liv's nose, then dropped down to her lips and continued her trail of kisses before arriving to Liv's briefs, which she pulled off without ceremony. Liv held her breath as Mellie was greeted with her mound, Mellie stared at Liv's most private part for a moment, before kissing her lips gently, and looking up at Liv with such fire in her eyes. Liv held her breath, convinced that she was practically dripping with anticipation; _Mellie is_ good _at this. Too_ good. Mellie kissed her lips again, before using her tongue to part her lips, and sinking into Liv's center. Mellie's mouth moved as though she was making out with Liv. Liv's back arched reflexively, as she felt her orgasm building. Liv pushed her hands into Mellie's hair, pulling at the bun and freeing her shoulder length hair, establishing a firm grip.

Liv gritted her teeth as a moan escaped her lips. Her orgasm washed over her abruptly, as she came hard. Liv pulled Mellie up and kissed her, hard, tasting herself and wanting to return the favor. She could hardly feel nervous at eating a girl out for the first time. She'd never had an orgasm like that, and Mellie had done it. Liv kissed Mellie again before roughly pulling her shorts down and pulling her legs open wide, kissing her center once before burying her head into Mellie's slick folds. Mellie moaned loudly, unable to contain her pleasure as she pushed her hands to Liv's head and held her down. Liv mirrored what Mellie had done, becoming turned on by the memory of how heavenly Mellie's lips felt on her. Mellie's hips rose from the bed, her moans becoming louder the longer Liv ate her out.

Liv heard a knock on their door just as Mellie's moans became unbelievably loud. Liv stuck her middle finger into Mellie, and that was her undoing, her moans reached its peak as she unraveled around Liv, coming so hard that she immediately dropped her hands from Liv's head and seemed to sink into a euphoric state. Liv pulled her comforter over Mellie, kissing her softly as the door opened swiftly.

"Mel, are you being tickled in here or assaulted?" Fitz, Mellie's best friend and their next door neighbor asked, taking in the two girls, particularly Liv, who was naked from the waist down. Fitz quickly closed the door.

Liv climbed under the comforter with Mellie, staring at Fitz intently, the afterglow of her orgasm preventing her from being seriously annoyed. Mellie talked about Fitz more than necessary. Apparently their mothers were best friends since grade school, and even though Fitz grew up in California, his family visited Mellie's family every summer. Liv had yet to meet him. Meeting the guy that Mellie gushed over so often wasn't of top priority, but her Political Science major made it difficult to have much of any free time. Somehow, Mellie hadn't mentioned how handsome Fitz was. Only how much they had in common and recycled stories from their youth. Liv had all but tuned out anything related to Fitz. But the 6'4 guy that had collapsed against the door of their room, had chestnut brown hair, which was curly at the oddest places, the bluest eyes Liv had ever seen and the build of an athlete. Liv bit her lip.

"You must be Olivia." Fitz offered, after a long, uncomfortable pause. "I'm Fitz." Liv nodded.

"Right. Um. Wasn't the door locked?" Liv asked, looking to Mellie, who was still unresponsive, her eyes locked to Liv's in admiration.

"Clearly not. Mel. I woulda never guessed." Fitz motioned to Liv.

Mellie didn't answer.

"Fitz, we need a minute. Mind excusing yourself?" Fitz chuckled lightly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Sure. But you should know that as the RA on this floor, I'm required to check up on unnecessary, obnoxious and worrying noise. I'm not worried anymore. Just surprised." Fitz chuckled again. "Whatever you did to her… don't do it again, okay? She clearly can't handle it." Fitz grinned again, before exiting their room.

Liv stared down at Mellie.

"You didn't tell me Fitz was our RA."

Mellie shrugged, pushing her hand onto Liv's mound. "You never asked."


	2. Part Two

Liv opened her eyes to Mellie, who was already roaming her fingers in Liv's folds, watching her eyes flutter open. Liv, who was now surprised and turned on, sat up and kissed Mellie slowly. "Not that I don't appreciate the potential for a morning quickie, but I have that Civil Procedure lab at eight," Mellie didn't cease her assault on Liv's bundle of nerves, and Liv didn't exactly stop her. Mellie bit Liv's lip gently as she continued to finger Liv relentlessly, her pace quickening as Liv instinctively began winding her hips, trying to create more friction against Mellie's fingers.

"It's seven fifteen," Mellie drawled in her Georgian accent. "Don't you have to get up to shower?" Liv locked eyes with Mellie as she let out a breath and climbed on top, riding Mellie's fingers and palming her breasts under her thin t-shirt.  
"You're such a smartass, do you know that?" Liv asked, kissing Mellie again and burying her head in Mellie's neck, her tongue and teeth working together at the nape.

"And I turned you out. Do you know that?" Mellie grunted, flipping Liv over quickly and dipping down to suck on her center, causing Liv to erupt around Mellie's mouth, her orgasm pulsing through her powerfully.

Liv tried to breathe normally, but there was no use denying that Mellie had worn her out.

"I don't know how I'm going to sit through a four hour lab now," Liv divulged, blinking once before standing and padding across the room to her bed.

"We don't have any rules," Liv observed, pulling her towel out of her closet and stripping off her bed shirt.

Mellie sat up, the two buns positioned at the crown of her head were wispy and freshly sexed-looking. She swung her legs over the bed.

"Rules?" Mellie asked curiously. Liv shrugged, as if discounting her own observation.

"Well. Maybe rules isn't a good word. Maybe guidelines is better." Mellie laughed good- naturedly, clearly ready to entertain Liv.

"Okay, so we need guidelines to what we're doing?" Mellie guessed, crossing her leg.

"Yeah, well I was thinking that we could set the rule that we don't have sex on mornings when I have an early class." Liv suggested, her expression playful- she wanted this conversation to be as relaxed as possible. Mellie was clearly new at everything (including having a sexual attraction in general) and Liv didn't want to upset her.

"What? You didn't like that wakeup call?" Mellie teased, giving Liv a hungry look that traveled straight to Liv's groin. Just the idea that another girl wanted to eat her out at that moment turned her on. But Liv pressed forward, she had several bullet points she needed to hit.

"Of course I liked it. But now I have to be all post orgasmic in class." Mellie raised an eyebrow at Liv's terminology.

"You do realize that post orgasmic isn't a real thing, right?" Liv wrapped her towel around her body and walked back to her rug where her shower shoes were waiting.

"I'm weird, and I know that. But my course load is not a joke, and I need to be focused. No more morning sex," Liv scolded.

Mellie held up her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. No more morning sex. Hit me with the next "guideline"" Mellie made air quotes around guideline with a sly smile.

"I think that we should only hang out… here." Mellie laughed again, but the hurt was etched onto her face.

"Why? You like to keep me all to yourself?" Mellie asked, trying to make her tone light, Liv bit her lower lip and leaned against her closet door.

"I just think that this will be much more fun if it's not a public thing, that's all. I like to control what people know about me, that's all."

"So you want our relationship to be a secret?" Liv paused at Mellie's use of 'relationship'. How could Mellie possibly interpret a week and a half of fucking as a relationship?

"Mellie… do you consider me your girlfriend?" Liv asked, afraid of Mellie's answer. Tears welled in Mellie's eyes as she bit the inside of her cheek, so hard she could taste the familiar metallic of her own blood. Tears sprang to her eyes automatically.

"No," Mellie whispered to the ground.

Liv, unsure of what to do stood rooted in her spot, watching Mellie cry with scared eyes. Liv hated when people cried, no matter if it was for a good reason. There was something about crying that made Liv uncomfortable. The raw emotion that crying represented, Liv found scary and stupefying.

"Mellie." Liv began, her voice cracked only slightly. "I'm sorry if I made you think that this was something… that it's not…"

Mellie wiped the tears from her eyes hard, her balled up fists leaving red streaks across her face.

"I'm sorry too." Mellie declared, her chin up now, though her eyes welled with tears.

Liv wanted to step forward, but she knew that she had no capacity to comfort Mellie. She needed to be upset.

"Mellie. I still want us to have fun," Liv confessed sincerely, taking a half step toward Mellie, who jumped up and took a hoodie and a pair of flip flops in a quick motion.

"Fun is not what this is called." Mellie insisted, her stance defensive. "This is called a relationship. That's what we are doing. We go to sleep in the same bed, you kiss me, and we cuddle. What did you think this was?" Mellie inquired, her voice gaining strength as Liv stood there and took her verbal tongue lashing.

"I think that I like to cuddle. And I also think that a relationship is something that two people talk about. It's not something that's just fallen into. I didn't agree to be your girlfriend." Liv responded, locking eyes with Mellie, who paused a moment, considering Liv's words, before storming over to Liv and kissing her passionately, biting her lower lip and forcing her arms apart so that her towel dropped. Liv kissed Mellie back, confused but turned on as Mellie broke away from Liv's lips, leaving Liv hanging. Liv's closed eyes fluttered open as Mellie stepped back, disgusted.

"Fuck you, Liv."

Mellie then exited their room, slamming the door behind her, and leaving Liv stupefied, yet very turned on.

O

"Mel, you're getting yourself too worked up over her." Fitz cooed, handing Mellie a tissue and leaning back into his desk chair. Mellie perched on the edge of Fitz's bed, grateful that he had the RA room on the floor and didn't have a roommate; she wanted to cry in peace.

"I can't help it Fitz," Mellie insisted, her sweet accent making her words slip out of her mouth so slowly they sounded almost accidental. "I didn't even like girls before her."

Fitz checked the clock in the bottom right hand corner of his laptop and noticed that he had under a half an hour until his Civil Procedure lab, a general education lab that he'd actually taken a small interest in. Even though his major was Engineering with a minor in Architecture, he enjoyed the law class, his professor did her best to make the subject matter real-world and that was exciting to all the potential lawyers in the class, and to Fitz.

"Mel, do you mind walking me to Grierson?" Fitz asked, standing and pulling his backpack on one shoulder. Mellie sat there still, deflated, until Fitz reached his hand out for her to take, which she did, reluctantly. Fitz pulled her up and squeezed her hand.

"Fitz, I just want her." Mellie moaned, her eyes to the ground as they left the building and started down the path toward Main Campus.

"I know, Mel. I know." Fitz sympathized. "But she's clearly not the best for you. She's hurting you already, what makes you think that anything will make it different?"

Fitz heard Mellie sob next to him, he pulled her into his arms and continued walking; the only way Mellie absorbed anything was to have the worst a situation could get be told to her. She didn't thrive on hope, despite her sunny disposition, she did the best when she knew exactly what to expect of people and a situation

"Fitz, can you please do me a favor?" Mellie asked next, once they were nearing Grierson, one of the lecture halls.

Fitz nodded, looking down at Mellie for her request.

"I need you to talk to Liv for me. You two are in the same class, right?" Fitz rolled his eyes as they arrived at the entrance to Grierson.

"I'm not talking to her, Mel. What would that solve? You just need to get a roommate change and go on with your life. You two had sex, and you wanted more, she didn't. That's all behind you now. I can help you move out and move on, but if I talk to her, I'm not going to be nice, and I'm not going to say what you want me to." Fitz exploded, tired of Mellie's sudden optimism. Liv was only interested in one thing where Mellie was concerned, and he hated that Liv had somehow changed how she handled things.

"What do you mean you won't be nice? Like you care a whole lot! All you cared about this morning was getting to your precious class. I'm sorry I asked you to be my friend for the first time this term, Fitz. I'm goddamned sorry!" Mellie started to storm off, but Fitz grabbed her arm and pulled her back, students had started looking at Mellie and Fitz and the scene they were creating.

Fitz pulled Mellie back.

"I'll talk to her, Mel. I just want you to know that I don't get it. This fascination you have with this girl, I don't understand. I'm still thinking that you should move your room, but if you really need me to talk to her, I will."

Mellie nodded hopefully. "I do. Can you just coach her on that whole no relationship thing? I remember that you had that kind of problem a few years ago, when you didn't want to commit to anyone? Talk to her about how you got over that."

Fitz crossed his arms, thinking about the girl he was talking about, Jordan. She was the closest to someone special that Fitz had ever had. But she, like Mellie, had wanted more. And he hadn't.

"I can't coach her on something I haven't gotten over either, Mel." Mellie stepped back in disbelief.

"You're so annoying. What was all that about 'I want to commit' and 'I need to commit to someone' what was that?"

Fitz laughed off Mellie's disbelief. "I was drunk, Mel. On your father's hooch, no less. I was simply stating my goals. There was nothing Jordan-specific in what I said. But I don't need to be reformed in my relationship views to talk to Olivia, okay?"

Mellie nodded, seemingly convinced.

"Just do your best. I really want this to work out."

"Gotcha, I'm about to be late for class, but I'll text you after I talk to her."

Mellie grinned and leaned up to kiss Fitz on his cheek before he departed into the lecture hall.

Fitz pushed his notebook into his backpack and cast yet another glance down the raised rows of desks to Olivia Pope, who was also gathering her books and readying herself to leave. Fitz had spotted her not too long after he'd arrived- slightly late- and took a seat at the back. Olivia's hair was a mess of curls and pinned back on the sides; Fitz would have spotted her from a mile away. Quickly, Fitz stood and descended the stairs, arriving at the front row and at Olivia's seat just as she stood.

Olivia crashed into Fitz, not watching where she was going. Olivia stepped back, her eyebrow raised as she recognized Fitz and her expression turned. She was annoyed now.

"Did Mellie send you?" Fitz didn't answer. "Why am I asking? Of _course_ Mellie sent you. She's so … delicate. I can't with her."

Fitz suppressed his grin, Olivia had only spent about a week being Mellie's love interest, and she already understood her biggest flaw.

"She is… fragile. Yes she is." Fitz allowed, as Olivia shifted her weight from foot to foot, her high-waisted shorts, black t-shirt that tucked into her shorts and high-top white converse showing off her petite, yet curvy frame. Olivia caught Fitz staring at her body and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Fitz. Give me the speech you and Mellie prepared so I can go take a damn nap, please."

"She just wanted me to tell you that committing to someone could be healthy. If you could open yourself up to the possibility of being with Mellie, you could learn about yourself and grow…" Fitz knew he wasn't selling it to Olivia, whose eyebrow was raised, she was clearly entertained.

"You are so convincing," Olivia commended, her voice laced with fake wonder. "How long have you and your girlfriend been together?"

Fitz crossed his arms, noticing that he was just about a foot and a half taller than Olivia.

 _Jordan was tall._ Fitz remembered, wondering why the thought had popped into his head.

"I don't actually have a girlfriend."

"Really? How interesting." Olivia commented, crossing her own arms.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I may not be the poster child for relationships, but Mellie is. She wants you two to be together, and just because I can't sell something I don't believe in, doesn't mean you shouldn't try for it with Mellie." Olivia bit her lip, staring up at Fitz, a new twinkle in her eye.

"You don't believe in relationships?" Olivia asked.

Fitz rolled his eyes.

"No. I don't. But like I said Mellie does-"

"Yeah well. Is that it? Do you have a PowerPoint or something or are we done here?"

Fitz blocked Olivia's movements as she tried to walk away.

"Why won't you commit? Is it Mellie? Or are you just afraid that you could feel something and get close to someone?"

Olivia pulled out of Fitz's grasp.

"This is not a YA novel, Fitz. I'm not afraid of feeling something. I just don't want to be in a relationship! I'm young and there's nothing wrong with having a preference. That doesn't mean I'm broken. Tell Mellie that, okay? I'm going to take a nap."

Without further comment, Liv left the lecture hall, wondering where she could go to avoid Mellie and have a few hours of peace.

 _What kind of asshole sleeps with their roommate?_ Liv wondered, scolding herself as she drifted aimlessly, tired and irritated.

O

 ** _A/N: Thanks for reading! This is definitely going to have at least two more parts (I have those planned out) however I could see myself expanding this story._**

 ** _The highlights of this chapter: Liv tells Mellie that they are not in a relationship, Liv and Fitz are both revealed to have relationship issues, Mellie may be on the verge of a breakdown and Fitz realizes he may be attracted to Liv (duh)_**

 ** _Let me know what you thought and if you have any predictions, comments or concerns, I'd love to hear them! Your reviews make my day!_**

 ** _xoxo_**

 ** _Avis_**


	3. Part Three

The music thumped through Olivia as she moved her way through the frat house, it was cliché and she knew it, to be caught at such an event on a Friday night, but she needed to clear her head, and the Jungle Juice was a lifeline in a sea of sweaty bodies. Mellie had frozen her out all week, no matter what time of day she came back to their room, Mellie found a way to make it apparent that she was angry and resentful. In an attempt to regain some of her sanity, Liv had taken refuge in the library, thankful that Mellie's upturned nose and huffy noises did not follow. Liv surveyed the basement, filled to the hilt with coeds bobbing to too-loud music from a Bluetooth speaker. Thankfully, Liv located the makeshift bar in the corner of the basement and nodded to the bartender, a typically outfitted frat boy- douchebag who grinned at her crudely. Liv rolled her eyes and again elbowed her way through the thick assembly at the bar and shimmied behind the bar, grabbing a bottle of Corona.

"Jungle Juice is ladies only,"

The bartender called over the music, nodding toward the plastic tub of blood-orange colored liquid as if Liv was missing out on something by insisting on Corona. Liv smirked and grabbed another Corona before wiggling back out into general population.

Passing by countless girls, wiggling and gyrating to the music gave Liv a suddenly sick feeling as she fought toward the stairs, her outfit- small black shorts and an equally small crop top made her the prime target for an 'accidental' groping, but she pushed forward anyway, trying not to get swallowed by the noisy crowd. Liv breathed a sigh of relief as she climbed the stairs and returned to the less populated upper level, where more intimate forms of partying were taking place. Popping the top of her Corona, Liv tucked the other bottle under her arm and navigated toward the back of the house, where a small deck was located. Thankfully, no one else had discovered the outside haven yet, Liv set up camp, leaning back into a mesh chair and crossing her leg.

Liv couldn't push memories of hanging out with her friends from home out of her mind. She missed them, so much. Michi, Faye and Rob. Rob had introduced her to a large amount of independent bands, and had corralled her into attending dozens of small concerts in hole-in-the-wall café's and little apartments in Hell's Kitchen. He used to hold her hand the entire time, squeezing in excitement when a lyric he'd pointed out on the record was sung by the live band. Rob's free spirit was painfully attractive to Liv, and she couldn't help but fall into his eyes whenever they lit up. Secretly, after the first concert he'd taken her to, Liv didn't need convincing anymore, she was happy to run with him, day or night to any part of the city, and once, New Jersey to see his favorite bands.

Glancing down at her hand, Liv recognized her bronze ring that Rob had given her, just as a goodbye present. He's carved one of his favorite lyrics on it- _give into your nature_. Liv shook her head, and brought the bottle of Corona to her lips for the third or fourth time; she only thought about Rob when she was alone, because she was different when she thought about him, and no one needed to see that. Liv gulped the remnant foam from the first bottle of Corona and popped open the second, placing the first empty bottle by her side.

Liv wondered idly what she was going to do about Mellie- it seemed nearly impossible to live with her anymore. Maybe she'd been too harsh about the guidelines, but Mellie was the wrong person to be with in that way. She was too fragile, and way too innocent. There was no doubt in Liv's mind that she'd be ready someday, but Liv didn't have the patience of the desire to break her in for that. With the other girls she'd kissed, there was always the anticipation of more, an unspoken next step, when they would place their hand on Liv's knee or start to pull at her shirt, but Liv had always stopped. She wasn't sure why she hadn't stopped with Mellie. She swished this thought around in her mind as she took another swig of beer.

The backyard was pitch, and Liv could only see about a few feet in front of her, but she stood, wobbly from chugging an entire Corona in only a few minutes. With her beer securely in her hand, Liv stepped off of the deck, shedding her beat up black and white Converse and wading into the grass without insight. She stopped short only a step or two into the grass and turned on her phone light, relieved that there was only grass, mostly cut and fairly visible. No dog shit and fairly suburban looking. Liv dropped to the ground and stared up at the lively house, and heard the obnoxiously loud music vibrating through the walls.

Michi used to arrive in the middle of the night at Liv's building, with weed and her latest musings. Though Liv hailed Michi on her talents, Michi only showed her scribbled notebook to Liv. They'd smoke and Michi would present her latest creation. But in reality, Michi's parents expected her to excel in Science, which she did. Liv remembered telling her that it was important for her to express herself the way she wanted to. Liv hated to think that Michi was stuck in the lab at their annoyingly stringent private school all day. Or that Rob had been forced into an internship at the Mayor's office as his father had intended. She hated that she wasn't there to protect them, and keep them going.

Ignoring her gag reflex, Liv choked down the rest of her Corona, and set the empty bottle beside her, the alcohol swirling in her brain, making her feel dizzy and disoriented.

Retrieving her phone from her pocket, Liv scrolled through her pictures grinning at Michi's annoyed look as she realized Liv was snapping pictures of her. Another one of Faye, Rob and Liv, smiling toothily in front of their frequented hang out spot- Johanna's in the Village. Liv felt the alcohol evening out in her system as her eyes began to tear. She swiped right, a picture of herself kissing Rob on his cheek. Liv locked her phone quickly as she heard another person approaching, the grass squishing under their feet.

"Hello?"

Liv called, standing up. And trying to identify the person, who was getting closer and closer.

"Shit!"

Liv cursed, jumping back in surprise as someone collided with her, hard. She fell back, already slightly off kilter from the beer.

"Fuck, I'm sorry,"

Liv realized it was a guy, and that his accent was, unfortunately, familiar.

"Yeah, I bet."

Liv replied indignantly, getting up and brushing herself off.

Fitz paused a second, and tried to peer at her, but he knew who she was. Liv crossed her arms and stood in front of him, more than annoyed.

"Olivia."

Fitz asked, clearly already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Fitz. It's Olivia. Is this the part where you pretend that you had no idea I was out here?"

"I _didn't_ have any idea you were out here. It's hot in there, I wanted some air."

Liv huffed in disbelief and strode away from Fitz, toward her shoes. Fitz followed her to the edge of the grass, where the light from the house started to illuminate the yard.

"I really didn't know you were out here. I'm not a party person, and it's a little intense in there."

"Right,"

Liv stood as soon as she finished securing her shoes and headed toward the gate, eager to get away from Fitz, but he followed her.

"Where's Mellie?"

Liv tossed over her shoulder, irritated that she had Fitz at her heels.

"I'm not sure," Fitz admitted. "I don't have a GPS tracker on her, okay? It's not like that."

The street outside was lined with cars, but otherwise quiet. Liv glanced toward where she'd been dropped off by the school-sponsored shuttle- about a three minute walk up the street. Liv's parents hadn't seen the point in getting her a car, living in the city she'd never needed one. But she had made a point to get her license, just so she had it.

Liv turned back to Fitz, who looked slightly buzzed himself.

"It seems like it's like that."

Liv countered.

"She's not even fucking talking to me, but she still needs information, so she sends you! Just like she sent you to convince me to be with her, right?"

Fitz crossed his arms defensively and sighed.

"Okay, when you say it like that it doesn't seem like much of a stretch, but I swear, I came to this party to get drunk, not to follow you."

Liv twisted her mouth, annoyed at Fitz's assertion, but feeling an idea blooming.

"Does Mellie still have that hooch her Dad sent her with?"

Fitz shrugged.

"Not sure wh-" his eyes lit up suspiciously, appalled and excited. "Oh, no we can't do that!"

Liv laughed at him and stopped as soon as she started; the sound felt weird in her ears.

"Why not? It's not like Mellie drinks it… It's probably just sitting in her closet, lonely."

Fitz grinned at Liv and shook his head.

"This is so wrong. First you fuck her then you screw her?" Liv smirked at him wickedly.

"I don't agree with your choice of words, but I'll go with it. You're driving?"

"I guess so."

Fitz replied warily and crossed the street toward his black jeep. Liv had seen it parked in the residence hall lot, but she didn't know it was Fitz's car- she'd naturally just assumed that he'd have something beachier- like a convertible.

Liv climbed into the passenger side and watched Fitz climb in, he settled into his seat and buckled up, reaching for the bottle of water that had been in his cup holder.

"May I?"

Liv asked, motioning to the spiraled aux cord that was connected to his stereo.

Fitz nodded without looking, his hand over his eyes,

"Sobering up?"

Liv asked, almost dutifully as she pulled her phone from her back pocket. Fitz groaned in response as Liv plugged the aux cord into her phone and scrolled through her phone. She wanted to play her favorite song by the band that Rob had taken her to see for the first time. Fitz turned the car on, as Liv started the song and stared forward, instantly afraid that Fitz would comment negatively on the song. The lyrics melted into the melody, and Liv couldn't help but close her eyes as the lead singer's voice crooned. Liv snuck a glance at Fitz as they drove, he turned a corner, and passed a strip mall. In the partial passing lights, Liv could see that he was concentrating hard, his face turned away from her. He was probably focused on the road. Liv couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment that leaked into her mind. She hated that most people didn't take music as seriously as she did.

The song tapered out slightly, then ended all together as another song _Wasting Time_ by Kids These Days began to play. Instead of letting the song play, Liv paused it and let the static fill the air. Fitz cleared his throat as they passed through the North entrance of Main Campus' gates.

"What was that song called?"

Fitz finally inquired, tilting his head a fraction of an inch.

" _Constant Surprises_."  
Liv muttered, leaning her head back as they passed the high-rise apartment buildings. Fitz nodded and pulled to a stop at Prospect Street's stoplight.

"By who?"

Fitz pressed, looking over at her fully this time.

"Little Dragon."

Liv answered, blinking at him blankly. She hated that she had wanted to share anything with him. This was Rob's song. The first time she'd heard it, she could see why Rob had wanted her to listen; that was how he communicated, through music. Liv was always vigilant when it came to lyrics, they said more than Rob ever could- or would.

"Did you want to play it again?"

Fitz asked, surprising her. Liv shrugged noncommittally as the light turned green.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah. I liked it."

Liv fought her smile as she turned the song back on. She tried not to watch Fitz this time, but he had started tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the baseline of the song.

"Most people only pay attention to the drumline."

Liv commented, and Fitz ceased his tapping abruptly. They pulled around into the far lot of the residence hall, and Fitz began the search for a parking spot.

"Yeah… I've played the bass since I was seven. So it's a habit, I guess."

" _You_ play the bass? What's your major?"

Fitz pulled into one of the last spaces in the lot and turned off the engine, leaving the radio on.

"Engineering major, Architecture minor."

Fitz replied, almost defensively.

"An engineering major that plays the bass?"

Liv pushed further, eyeing him critically. "It's not a chosen profession, okay? I have lots of interests. One of them happens to be the bass. Did you want to listen to the song again?"

Clearly the subject of his major was a touchy subject, but Liv wondered why. Without responding, Liv pulled the aux cord out of her phone as the song had begun to end.

"Are you going in, or am I?"

Liv asked, as they waved their ID badges at the bored RA stationed in the welcome booth. As they rode the elevator to the third floor, Fitz chuckled, giving Liv an amused look.

"Well you do live there."

Fitz told her, as they arrived on their floor.

" _And_ I drove."

Liv threw her hands up in defeat as they arrived outside of their respective rooms. Fitz's message board had a few messages from some of the other residents on the floor, while Liv's message board- which used to read 'Mellie & Liv's Room' now read 'Mellie & Liv's Room'.

Liv pointed to the strikethrough that Mellie was presumably responsible for.

"Real mature,"

Fitz commented, winking as he unlocked his door.

"I'll be over in five minutes. Leave the door unlocked."

Liv instructed briskly as she unlocked her own door and hurried inside, trying to prevent the florescent light from the hallway from leaking in. If Mellie was fast asleep, she wanted to keep it that way.

Except, Mellie wasn't sleeping. She was seated on her bed, dressed in only her bath towel and staring pointedly at the small TV screen that she kept on her nightstand. Her hair was twisted up into a severe bun. She only glanced at Liv because she'd opened the door.

"Hey, Mellie."

Liv called, standing on her side of their shared room. Instead of answering Liv, Mellie took her remote control and turned her TV off. Shimming to the edge of her bed, she slipped on her shower shoes and stood. Liv watched as she retrieved her mesh shower caddy from one of her bedposts and walked out of their room, all without acknowledging that Liv had even spoken.

"I would feel bad,"

Liv said aloud, as she locked the door behind Mellie, "If she wasn't such an asshole."

Working quickly, Liv crossed the room to kneel into Mellie's closet. She accessed her cellphone's flashlight and stared at the innocuous assembly of shoes and boots. She became slightly discouraged as she realized that Mellie had likely hidden her hooch very well, for fear of discovery. Liv peered into the openings of her shoes, and reached inside all three pairs of her UGG boots. Liv sat back on her heels as she remembered what Faye used to do with her ever-present flask of brandy. Their housekeeper, Flora was often instructed by Faye's parents to be aware of contraband. Faye had bought a hallow copy of _The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe_ at a garage sale in Brooklyn, and hid whatever she couldn't risk Flora finding. Liv stood and dropped down in front of Mellie's small assembly of books on the top shelf of her desk. Skimming her fingers along the titles, Liv read each one. Not being able to tell by title alone, Liv knocked a knuckle on the spine of each book, until she was met with the most hallow sound in a leather-bound copy of _The Taming of the Shrew_. Liv chuckled as she shimmied the book from its resting place, and gleefully flipped it open to find a medium sized flask full of amber colored liquid. Liv crept over to her side of the room and retrieved a similarly sized bottle full of hair spritz, squeezed it into the book and replaced it on the shelf. Tucking the bottle of hooch under her shirt, Liv left their room quickly, leaving the door unlocked for Mellie.

Liv pushed the door open to Fitz's room without knocking and found him in a pair of sweats, lounging on his bed and reading one of his textbooks.

"Studying on a Friday night?"

Liv inquired, locking the door and presenting the bottle of hooch with a flourish. Fitz smiled at the hooch.

"Shots?"

Liv pressed, walking over to Fitz's 'kitchen' area, which consisted of a mini fridge, microwave, and a bin full of cutlery and dishes.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Fitz joked, popping the metal clamped lid from the flask and smelling the strong alcohol. He seemed to be repelled by smell alone as he eyed the bottle warily.

"Not at all,"

"As long as you take the first shot, I'm down."

Liv raised an eyebrow as she took another glance around his room before collapsing on his bed, kicking her Converse off and sitting cross-legged at the edge of his bed.

"Gimme,"

Fitz handed her the flask, and Liv smiled at him devilishly as she brought the flask to her lips. Liv felt the liquid slip down her throat, the taste was almost that of a refined rubbing alcohol. She felt tears pooling in her eyes as she forced herself to take the equivalent of a double shot.

Pulling the bottle away, Liv swallowed, thinking that her throat must be nearly raw.

"Well?"

Fitz asked, taking the bottle back.

"Try it,"

Liv insisted, trying not to let any actual tears drop. Fitz smiled at the bottle and took about the same amount as Liv had. Liv raised an eyebrow at him as he handed the bottle back to her.

"You've done this before, haven't you?"

She asked after she'd taken another shot. Fitz smiled, his eyes twinkling as the hooch was passed back to him.

"Once, yeah. I drank so much of it. Swore I'd never do it again."

"Drinking to get drunk, huh?"

Liv fished, wondering if he'd actually tell her anything. Fitz passed her the flask back. He looked away from her, toward where his Macbook Pro was resting. He turned back to Liv.

"I was upset, just wanted to get out of my head,"

"I get that,"

Liv nodded, worried now that her latest shot of hooch hadn't burned on its way down.

"I'm the same way sometimes."

Fitz grinned at her as he took a smaller, but still substantial swig of hooch. Instead of passing it back to Liv, he stood, bottle still in hand. He held out his other hand.

"Can I see your phone?"

He asked. Liv didn't move, she watched him in confusion.

"Why? Something wrong with yours?"

"No, just wanted to hear that song you were playing in the car. That baseline is amazing."

Liv didn't try to fight her blooming smile as she stood and handed Fitz her phone. He pressed the Bluetooth button on his stereo and handed Liv's phone back to her. Liv turned the song on again and pressed the 'repeat' button.

They stood there in front of the speakers, passing the hooch back and forth as the song flooded over them, smooth and filled with bass. Liv grinned at the speakers, the hooch beginning to blur the edges, she took the bottle back to Fitz's bed and scooted to lean on the wall.

Fitz followed her, though neither of them took another shot- in only about twenty minutes they'd taken out more than half of the bottle.

"So, are you some kind of wild child hippie goddess?"

Fitz asked, his words slurring mildly. Liv laughed at his blunt and almost ridiculous question, the song repeated, but Fitz didn't object.

"Uh. More like a freethinking, positive-vibes, urbanite-hipster. Though I appreciate you adding the goddess thing in there,"

Fitz smirked. "That's an interesting combination,"

"Not really,"

Liv disagreed. "All my friends have the same sort of mindset that I do. Back in New York."

Fitz nodded his head in understanding.

"Of course. City girl?"

"Born and raised,"

"What part of the city? Chelsea? Williamsport? East Village?"

"Upper West Side,"

Fitz looked genuinely surprised, and Liv rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Really? I honestly would not have guessed that."

"Clearly,"

Liv replied dryly.

"So your parents are…?"

"My father is an executive of a real estate development firm and my mother is a Professor of African American studies at Columbia."

"That's… really intimidating."

Fitz admitted, Liv shrugged- she was used to saying it. As far as parents were concerned, Liv's were pretty progressive. Liv's mother thought that it was important for her and Ben to be exposed to every culture. They had visited Kenya, Nigeria, Ghana, Egypt, Morocco, Tanzania and Senegal when they were young. Her mother was allowed sabbatical for three months, and she took it during their summer vacation from school when Liv was ten and Ben was eight. They'd travelled all over the continent, which instilled Liv with the notion that life should be free, and explored and lived with the maximum amount of pleasure. Her father wasn't as freethinking as her mother; he did hold academics to a higher regard than her mother did (ironically) but he often took Liv and Ben to the various museums in the area, as well as to the Jamaica, Trinidad and Antigua, where some of his family had originated. Liv's choice of college had been a source of disappointment for her mother, as she'd expected Liv to study abroad.

Liv could tell that Fitz had had a very different upbringing from her. Not necessarily in social class, but more in the way he was raised.

"And what about your parents?"

Liv asked, the curiosity pushing her to ask.

"My father is an Environmental Engineer and my mother is an Aerospace Engineer."

Liv was stupefied, the alcohol slowing her ability to respond as quickly as she would have liked.

"And that's not intimidating? Fuck, Fitz. Your mother is literally a rocket scientist."

Fitz grinned shyly.

"Yeah, well she prefers the term aerospace engineer. And as you probably could tell,"

Fitz motioned to the haphazardly assembled stack of textbooks on his desk.

"It's almost a requirement for me to be an Engineer too. I got a model rocket ship every year for my birthday."

"Every year?" Liv echoed in disbelief.

"Every year. It's become sort of a tradition."

Liv shook her head and handed Fitz the bottle of hooch.

"Damn, I feel bad."

Fitz laughed and took a generous swig.

"I'd feel bad for me too."

"So. About you and Mellie,"

Liv began, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Fitz shook his head, a grin forming.

"No, Mellie and I, never. She's like a cousin."

"A cousin? Not a sister?"

"A cousin,"

Fitz insisted. "Our relationship is a weird one. I like calling her my cousin better."

"Fine, your cousin." Liv allowed, nodding at Fitz. "Has she ever helped you with your relationships like you've helped her?"

Fitz casted Liv a serious look.

"Right to the chase, huh?"

"I worked up to it, didn't I? Come on,"

Fitz cleared his throat, again warily and leaned back against his bedframe, his legs stretching out over Liv's outstretched legs.

"She's tried, I had a thing once… with this girl named Jordan, and she was convinced Jordan was my future wife, so she tried to force my hand a couple of times. But we have reached an understanding since then."

"Which is…?" Liv pressed.

"If any situation were to come up, she'd stay out of it. It's easier that way."

"Right."

"And what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes," Fitz answered impatiently.

"There's nothing up with me."

"You don't have a crazy hipster ex back home? What about another scorned lady-lover like Mellie?"

Liv glared at Fitz. "Lady-lover? You're a dick."

"Wasn't the most tasteful expression, but I'm standing by it."

"I bet you are," Liv replied, shaking her head as she moved to lay on her side.

"But to answer your question, no. I don't have anybody like that back home."

"I don't believe that."

"You have no choice," Liv told him triumphantly.

"Come on," Fitz pressed. "I told you."

"Fitz, there was really no one. I don't have relationships because I don't believe in them."

"So you've never had sex?"

"Did I say that?" Liv shot back, annoyed.

"So what, you have sex with random guys?"

Liv rolled her eyes. "You're acting like a kid. No, I don't have sex with random guys. I've had sex with two guys that I had a connection with. All I care about is the connection. I don't need to be dating someone to connect with them."

"It helps," Fitz inserted.

Liv regarded him indignantly. "And you're just the poster child for monogamy? You've never had sex with someone you weren't dating?"

Fitz was silent a moment, before throwing his hands up.

"Okay, fine. I've had sex with a few girls I wasn't dating. But that's not how it's supposed to be. Ideally, you're in love with the person you're having sex with."

"Life isn't always ideal," Liv told him, noticing that the flask of hooch was nearly empty.

"Do you have a t-shirt I can wear?"

Liv asked next, eyeing Fitz with suddenly tired eyes.

"You're sleeping over?" Fitz asked, as if this was routine. He got up and padded to his set of drawers and retrieved a worn in black t-shirt from the top drawer.

"Just tonight. If I go back into my room, Mellie might light me on fire while I sleep."

Fitz chuckled as Liv shed her crop top and shimmied her shorts down her thighs. She pulled on Fitz's shirt and looked back at him.

"That's a definite possibility. But might I suggest a room change?"

"Oh, right." Liv replied sarcastically. "Mr. RA, I'd like to request a room change."

Fitz snapped. "Right, I'm the one you'd go to for that, aren't I?"

Liv nodded and jumped into Fitz's bed. Fitz flicked his bedside lamp off and climbed into bed next to Liv, who faced the wall.

"Fitz,"

Liv whispered.

"Liv,"

Fitz replied.

"We are evolved enough to sleep in a bed together and not fuck, are we not?"

Fitz rolled his eyes, in full aware that Liv couldn't see. "Yes, Liv."

"Good, then come cuddle with me, and keep your dick to yourself."

Fitz pulled Liv toward him and wrapped her in his arms, where she settled almost immediately.

"It's like you're asking me to jump in a pool and not get wet."

Liv laughed generously before falling silent.

"Goodnight, Fitz."

"Night, Olivia."

Liv smiled as she realized that _Constant Surprises_ was still on a loop. She snuggled into Fitz and drifted off, wondering how the lyrics to the song seemed to be taking on a whole new meaning for her.

xxx

 **A/N: Thank you for being patient with my updating schedule! I loved writing this chapter, because I finally got to have Liv and Fitz together for some alone time. Mellie was only in this chapter briefly, but we will get more of her as the angst becomes real. The main purpose of this chapter was to give you more background on Liv and Fitz and to get some weird fluff in there. Also the song in this chapter** ** _Constant Surprises_** **by Little Dragon** **is an amazing song, and was a huge inspiration for this chapter! If you are able, I'd suggest listening to the song and the lyrics very closely. Twice is best- once for the lyrics and another time for the beat. Next chapter there will be some of their hooch-hangover as well as some Mellie confrontation. Leave me any comments, questions or concerns you have!**

 **Thanks for reading, as always.**

 **Avis**


End file.
